In general, an oven heats food to be cooked in a cooking compartment. A cooking method of this oven may be largely classified into a method using radiation of a heater for cooking, and a method circulating heat of a heater to use hot air for cooking.
The hot air circulation oven includes a cavity forming a cooking space, a blower fan, a motor driving the blower fan, and a convection heater surrounding the blower fan. The blower fan and the heater are covered by a casing combined in the cavity.
A suction port is formed at roughly the middle of the rear wall of the cavity, and a discharge port is formed around the suction port.
Accordingly, when the blower fan rotates, air in the cavity is suctioned into the casing through the suction port, and air heated by the convection heater in the casing is supplied into the cavity through the discharge port.